


The Past,Present and Future,but Time Moves On. [ON TEMPORARY HIATUS]

by The_Professor_44



Category: Doctor Who, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Izuku gets a quirk, Kirishima Eijirou Has One For All Quirk, Lonely Professor, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, My First Fanfic, Panic Attacks, Professor is bad at feelings, Professor teaches at UA, Some undertale reference, The Professor Is OP, The Professor is a Time Lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Professor_44/pseuds/The_Professor_44
Summary: The Professor, a Time Lord, crash landed the TARDIS in another universe. After an abrupt pit-stop to an unknown universe he decides to explore it. But, unbeknownst to him he has to experience something he had seen too many times. So, when a certain, green haired teen tries to kill himself; the Professor gets to know more about this world and it's society.Now, without a way to leave this universe, the professor has to stay here. Interesting...





	1. The Chameleon Arch

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan-fic. Please be nice. Hope you like this crossover. Also, comments, kudos and constructive criticism is welcome.

The Professor sighed heavily as he saw her getting cremated. He could hear the cries, sobs and ragged breaths of all her loved ones. He sighed again “At least she's with her family”, he thought to himself as a small smile started creeping on his face. _Shit_ he thought before dismissing the smile with a neutral look. “ Well, I should get moving or else someone is going to notice me” he thought before leaving. Getting recognized would just ruin the funeral, and he'd hate to ruin _Rose Tyler's_ funeral.

 

The Professor was mentally tired, when he was approaching his obsidian-purple colored TARDIS. He didn't even take notice of the small black colored sparks that went inside with him. After closing the doors,he inhaled the familiar smell of the TARDIS's console room. He cracked open his eyes and was blinded by an intense bright light, “ What? What the-” and then _ **chaos!,**_ as the TARDIS started shaking intensely. “ Whoa”, the Professor thought, as he gripped the railing near the console, “I haven't experienced a turbulence this hard since- ” “ Wait. Shit! Nope, it can't be happening! Someone, no something is forcefully taking the TARDIS somewhere! How in the world is this thing even able to fly the TARDIS!?” The Professor was thinking about how to diffuse this situation when his eye caught a dark energy going in the familiar crimson red glow of one of the most important components. “ **The Universe Defabricator**! This entity has hijacked the TARDIS and it's trying to take me to another universe!” “Well...” the Professor continued, “ then let's see how you like this, you indecent excuse of a parti-” his hands started crackling with purple energy, but before he could finish or even do anything, the TARDIS rattled like an earthquake had hit it, and the Professor was swept off of his feet and hit the floor. The only thing the Professor saw, was the Tardis's door opening, and the black energy like substance bolting out, before the smoke had started forming and he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Musutafa, Japan (Earth-11.4.14)

Izuku Midoriya was a teenager in a world where superhuman abilities called 'quirks' were a normal occurrence. Now, 200 years after the quirks first came, almost eighty percent of the population is gifted with these abilities, but the remaining, is born without any kind of quirk. Izuku was one of them. **Quirkless** ,  _freak_ ,  **useless** ,  **worthless , weak** were the words the quirkless population were subjected to. 

 

 Izuku was one of the twenty percent. Traditionally quirks would manifest in a child at the age of four but as izuku had the extra toe joint so he was stripped of any hope that he could have a quirk. But he didn't lose hope and started maintaining a quirk analysis book. But because of his quirklessness, he was subjected to bullying for at least ten years. These acts were mainly done by his “childhood friends” turned bully, who made his life a living nightmare.

 

 

Where Izuku had no quirk, Katsuki Bakugou or **~~Kacchan~~** had a strong quirk, **EXPLOSION**. Due to this, he was praised for just having a quirk and that he would be a great hero with it; that's when he changed and started acting like a bully and he thought he was above everyone else. That's when the assault started too. Whenever Izuku talked about quirks or heroes in general, he was beaten by Bakugou and his lackeys. Izuku had to hide all his scars, burns and bruises from his mother. It hurt him to lie to her and hide things from her, but he couldn't make her worry as she was a single mother who was trying to provide for her child after his father's early demise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF HIS LIFE **!** ” Izuku thought, as he was nearing the underpass of the bridge he was taking as the shortcut. “ What was he thinking!? Telling me to **kill** myself, who does he think he is? What would he have done, if it was someone else? ” Izuku was now halfway through his rant when he heard the clanging of a manhole cover. When he turned to look where that sound came from, he saw a greenish-black sludge emerging from the sewer.

 

“ **Well what do we have here? A decent medium-sized invisibility cloak..** ”, the sludge villian cackled. Izuku had no time to react as the sludge enveloped him. It covered his mouth and nose, suffocating him. _No no no no no no_ . The thought was spiraling in his head.

“ **It's okay kid! I'm just gonna use your body for a bit, so stop struggling!** ” Izuku struggled, but it was useless, just like him. He was gonna die useless, broken and as a _Deku_. Izuku was struggling to be conscious, his vision was turning dark. Izuku could only feel pain; and then, the pain went away, as a gust of wind, freed him from the villain's clutches. Izuku could only catch a glimpse of some blonde hair as his vision went black.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Choices That They Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Attempted Suicide & Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter  
> *grabs 2nd chapter*
> 
> * throws it *
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

Izuku felt something tapping on his cheek, as he came back to consciousness. 'Ugh! it still hurts , I'll need to wash my whole insides with bleach to get the gross feeling out,'  Izuku thought.

 

“YOUNG MAN, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? WAKE UP” said the booming voice in front of him. Izuku was about to apologize to the hero who saved him, when he saw who it was. To say he was shocked, was an understatement, because All Might, the number one hero, was in front of him, “Wha- wha-...ALL MIGHT!!! Oh my god I can't believe I am meeting you. I mean, you've been my idol for all my life and I always wanted to meet you and now I am! Oh can you please sign my book” Izuku managed to find his hero analysis book, to give All Might, but to his surprise it was already signed! The autograph had taken two full pages, but he didn't mind as it was **freaking**  All Might's signature!

 

“ Thank you All Might! I'm gonna treasure this with all my life.” he said while beaming at his hero.

 

“ YOU'RE WELCOME CITIZEN! BUT NOW I MUST TAKE YOUR LEAVE!” All Might announced before taking a crouched position indicating that he was taking off.

 

“ What? You're leaving already, but I have a question.” Izuku blurted.

 

“ YOU CAN ASK THAT QUESTION ON MY WEBSITE. BUT NOW I REALLY MUST GO. I WILL NEED TO HAND OVER THIS VILLAIN TO THE POLICE.” All Might told him while gesturing towards his pocket, in which he had caught a villain and trapped him in a soda bottle.

 

“Wait!” Izuku said as he grabbed on to the hero's leg and within seconds he was soaring in the sky at an alarming rate. Wind was rushing on to his face as his eyes watered due to the sheer force of the wind. “ WHOA KID. I LOVE MY FANS BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! YOU'LL NEED TO LET GO” All Might said after noticing him. “ But if I let go now I'll fall down ” Izuku replied with difficulty, his mouth and eyes shutting to shield against the wind. “ Oh right. Well wait a sec I'll need to land somewhere...” All Might replied.

 

 

Meanwhile in the TARDIS.

 

“ Whew. ” The Professor huffed, as he fixed one of the last components on the console base. It was a simple component, a blue colored handbrake that he keeps off for personal reasons. Now the only component remaining, was actually his only way out of this alternate universe. He slowly made his way to the 'universe defabricator'. On inspection, it looked worse than him after fighting an army of Daleks. The Professor sighed, he slowly disassembled the component, revealing a complex structure that no human mind could crack. ' _Good thing he wasn't human,'_ the Professor smirked at the thought. He started working with the wires and circuits. Those were basic human components, so they didn't even take him a minute. Next, he moved on to some components, that were a combination of all kinds of different alien-tech, like the Cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans and a little bit from his own planet, Gallifrey. He started working with the circuits and energy cores. He stopped, only when he noticed something wrong, all 14 energy cores were fried from inside and additionally it looked as if all the energy from the cores was drained. The Professor frowned as he understood the situation, ' _T_ _hat little prick! Not only did it land my Tardis here by force, but it had the gall to fry the most important component_ _that I needed to get out of this universe.'_

 

The Professor sighed angrily as his only way to leave this universe was fried beyond repair. He got up from his chair as he made his way to the console monitor and ran a system check to see if he could at least be able to collect some stars for his cores. But apparently, the universe liked to screw with him. As all of Tardis's travelling components were strained, plus she had to rest too. So admitting defeat he quickly ran a software that helped the Tardis to heal herself, doing that he grabbed his jacket consisting of his standard exploring gear that was his sonic screwdriver, the psychic paper and a pocket watch with Gallifreyan inscriptions. He then started making his way to the Tardis's door, looking back to it he probably should have at least learned  _some_  information about this variation of earth, then he wouldn't have been so oblivious.

 

* * *

 

 

 

On a rooftop in Musutafa city.

 

 

Toshinori was no stranger to unexpected fan attacks, and he had grown accustomed to fans asking him questions such as “ What his favorite color was? ” or something like that. So, when he saw this greenette with freckles ask him that could he become a hero without a quirk, he was stunned. Toshinori looked at him and saw the same kind of determination his mentor saw in him all those years ago. He was about to reply when a fiery pain shot up from his left side. _Shit!_ Toshinori thought as steam started coming from him, and then without warning he was in his true form. The kid saw him, first a confused look and then a scream “ AAAHH! ALL MIGHT!? WHAT HAPPENED,NO YOU'RE NOT ALL MIGHT. WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE'S ALL MIGHT!?” ' _Oh this is bad '_ Toshinori thought as he sat down.

 

 

Izuku was shocked, All Might, his idol and the number one hero sat before him looking skinnier than even him. Izuku's eyes widened as he processed the information he was learning about All Might. Apparently, All Might was only able to do hero work for a maximum of three hours, holding out one end of his oversized t-shirt, Izuku saw a gnarly scar on the left side of the now skinny form of All Might. He explained how he sustained an injury five years ago and due to that he could be All Might only for three hours. Izuku couldn't comprehend all this information. “Oh I'm really sorry All Might I shouldn't have grabbed on your leg, that was really reckless of me” Izuku apologized bowing low.

 

“Indeed that was reckless of you, young man. Make sure you don't do it again.” All Might told him as he got up to leave. As he was leaving, All Might looked at him and said," And to answer your question..." All Might took a pause; Izuku was waiting for his answer eagerly, smiling happily.

 

 

All Might finally spoke " Sorry kid, but I honestly don't think you can be a _hero_ without a quirk " looking at Izuku with pity as he left the rooftop.

 

 

 

Izuku's mind was getting clouded with past memories, insults and remarks.

 

_I'm so sorry Izuku! I wish things were different._

 

_It's best if you give up._

 

_You can't be a hero if you don't have a quirk._

 

_Why do you even keep trying, Deku? You're worthless and you know it!_

 

_'Hey Deku, if you really wanna be a hero that bad, then why don't you take a_ _**swan dive** _ _off of a roof and pray that you get a quirk in your next life._

 

 

 

At that particular memory, something snapped in Izuku. He looked around himself, he was on a rooftop and he told him to jump so that he could get a quirk. Izuku thought about the past ten years during which he was bullied relentlessly to the point of suicide. " _But even after that I still didn't give up and after all that the only remaining hope I had was crushed by my own idol! Why couldn't they leave me alone? Why!_?" Izuku was too busy getting angry at the world to take notice of the man that came out of a black police box.

He slowly started climbing the railing of the rooftop, gripping the railing so that he could feel the wind. His eyes started to burn as tears began to pour down his face. He tried to remember all the happy memories of his life, he started remembering all his birthdays which he only celebrated with his mother, all her hugs and kisses, all her loving words and worried glances. By now Izuku was crying his heart out as he imagined how devastating it will be for his mother. For a moment he thought someone was watching him, so he looked at the ground below. When there was no one to be seen, he took a deep breath " I..I'm....s..sor..sorry....mo..mom." he said shakily, he decided on his last words as he began to loosen his grip on the railing.

 

 

 

" _G o o d b y e..."_ he said sniffing as he closed his eyes and let go of the railing, plunging towards the ground below.

 

_**"** **KID!!"**_   someone shouted. That was the last thing he heard as his vision went black and he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Some moments ago----- Near the Tardis.

 

 

 

The Professor yawned as he stepped out of the Tardis, _again,_ as he had to change into his combat clothes. They were quite simple, a black shirt with a brown vest, he was wearing dark brown pants that were made of a material that he couldn't possibly describe to anyone but it was basically indestructible. He had obsidian gloves and long black combat shoes that made no noise whatsoever. He also wore a black overcoat with purple blotches on it, the overcoat looked like a Time Lord's robe only without the exaggerated collar. " Wow! I haven't felt this excited since forever." The Professor told himself as he removed his updated screwdriver and twirled it around the air.

 

After a minute or so he got some information about his current territory. According to his screwdriver he was in a city called Musutafa in Japan, there was also no indication of any development in technology in the country which confused him. _Something was off._

 

_"Well I should scan the area more extensively if I want some answ-"_   his thoughts were cut short as from the corner of his eyes he saw a green figure climbing the railing of the roof of the building they were on. The Professor was looking at the boy in question cautiously and hoped he wasn't gonna do what he thought he would. Slowly he pressed a hidden button of his overcoat that started a perception filter. With the help of the perception filter he was now technically invisible to the green haired teen. Unfortunately it wasn't dark yet so his presence was felt as the greenette looked in his general direction. The teen of course, couldn't see him but Professor could. Dark purple eyes looked at the kid. It was clear he had been balling his eyes out for whatever reason, but his eyes, they reminded him so much of his own. Those emerald eyes were filled with nothing but _emptiness_ and _regret_.

 

 

Just as he was about to cover more distance between the two of them, the kid without hesitation let go, falling to the ground.

 

**"KID!!"** he shouted.

 

_Shit.._ without thinking the Professor bolted to the impact point as the kid kept falling, the Professor then used one of his many powers and caught the kid mid-air by levitating him. A purplish glow encasing him. Slowly he brought the kid on the ground and lay him down gently. Luckily the kid was just unconscious. " _Geez kid, gave me a heart attack, that to my left heart'"_ The Professor thought smiling. After a minute or two the kid opened his eyes, emerald eyes met with dark purple. Then the kid finally spoke.

 

"All Might..?" he asked looking at him. ' _weird name, must be a friends'_

 

 

 

 

 

" Nah kid, I'm not All Might. Whoever that is. Anyway here have some" The Professor said to him before giving him a handful of gummies. "Eat these, you need a bit of stamina. You fell from quite a height, you know." The kid started eating the gummies without protest. _Good, now's the time I can ask the kid._ The Professor sighed as he looked at the greenette. "So, kid..." the professor began " Why did you decide to jump from that roof, huh?" the professor asked seriously.

 

Izuku wasn't expecting that, the stranger who had just moments ago saved his life asked why he tried to jump? _OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD....._ Okay, it's not like he saw that he jumped so he could just say he slipped or something. Yeah! Plus he's a stranger so he won't feel bad about lying to them.

 

"Oh..I-I didn't jump...I jus-just kinda slippe-" he was then cut off by the stranger. His dark purple eyes glaring at him looking offended as if he just told him that the Earth was flat or something. " Look kid I'm not an idiot." he stated crossing his arms, he then continued " I saw you climb the railing of the roof, look down and let go of the railing without hesitation."

Izuku could feel his shoulders tense. His eyes met the eyes of the man in front of him, he hesitates but then tells him,"It's because I-I'm quirkless" he told him waiting for the mockery. It never came, instead the stranger looked confused. Still glaring," And what's does that have to do with your attempted suicide?"

 

"HUH!? What do you mean by that? It's got everything to do with it!" Izuku shouted with disbelief.

 

" Well I really don't know what you're talking about! And anyway care to explain the basics of this world, I'm not technically local, you know. "

 

" O-Oh...Alright. Hmm..Well, It all started in the city of....." Izuku started as he explained the man about quirks

* * *

 

"Thi world's an interesting one to say the least" The Professor thought to himself as the kid explained him the basics of the world. _So these quirks are  kind of like superpowers, huh? And this kid doesn't have one. Poor kid must have been bullied._

The Professor was going to give him a pitiful look but thought against it. _The kid has been bullied all his life, he doesn't need another one giving him the pity look._ So The Professor looked at him kindly and said," So you want to be a hero, right? " the kid physically flinched at this statement. The kid hesitated and answered," Yeah. All my life I wanted to be a hero but after I was _diagnosed_ quirkless, everyone looked at me as if I had grown a second head or something. I was bullied for the last 10 years of my life and no one did anything!" the kid shouted." Just because I am quirkless, people thought of me as an outsider. My best friend became my bully and just because he had a flashy quirk, he would get away with bullying! He's insulted me, called me **DEKU**!!" the kid was now furious, " Then he had the gall to tell me to **kill** myself? Who does he think he is!" the kid was now crying angry tears and criticizing to no one in particular. On instinct The Professor embraced the kid, his shoulders tensed then relaxed " Kid, it's alright go ahead and let it out, cry, shout, yell; because you have the right to." After that kid cried for a solid three minutes on his shoulder, he didn't mind, this kid had gone through so much; he needed it.

 

After Izuku finished letting it out, he looked at the stranger " Thank you very much, Mr.-"

_Oh crap! I don't know his name! Well I can't call them stranger can I? Oh god this is bad!What should I-_

" The Professor. But call me just Professor, What's yours?" Izuku got startled after his train of thought got interrupted.

 

 

"Oh! Uhh, Izuku. Izuku Midoriya" Izuku told him while fidgeting with his uniform "Also, thank you for saving me and sorry" he looked at the older man. Now that he wasn't being overwhelmed by emotions he could actually _see_ the Professor clearly. He looked to be in his mid 20s. He has black hair with dark purple highlights, he has dark purple eyes and had pale skin, he has a scar that goes from this left temple to under his left eye. He is tall and lean at least 6 feet tall. If the Professor hadn't told him he wasn't from around here he would have mistaken him for a hero.

 

"Don't thank me kid. I just did what I always do. Anyway, is it okay if i drop you at your house?" The Professor asked Izuku. He nodded for conformation. He grinned," Alright, now where do you liv-"

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                        ----------------------------- **BOOM** \---------------------------

 

An explosion cut off the Professor just as he was going to finish it. He huffed," Kid stick wit-" he just managed to catch a glimpse of Izuku darting towards the source of explosion. "Oh for Gallifrey's sake" he sighed. "HEY!! **KID!!** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestion on what type of quirk(s) Izuku should get, I'm all ears. Don't worry, he isn't gonna be that op , but I still have my own ideas on what type of quirk Izuku should get.
> 
> Anyhow, feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated. If my grammar is wrong please do tell.
> 
> Well, see you next time. Allons-y!  
> Till next time PLUS ULTRA!


	3. The Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo....!!!
> 
> This chapter, Professor uses one of his powers.
> 
> Midoriya sees the TARDIS 
> 
> Enjoy. I'm gonna sleep now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> * holds chapter three *
> 
> * Throws Chapter three *
> 
> Enjoy.Fufufu

 

" **HEY!!KID!!** "

 

Izuku heard The Professor calling him, but he didn't care. He was running at the source of the explosions, for once he was happy in his life. Maybe it's because he was able to talk to someone freely and let it all out? Whatever the reason he was now approaching the crowd. It looked like a villain attack and when he finally saw the villain, his blood froze. Before him stood the sludge villain, his shoulders tensed. Then he saw the hostage.

 

" _Kacchan.?_ "

 

 

He felt as if he could throw up. It was his fault if he hadn't grabbed All Might's leg then this wouldn't have happened and Kacchan wouldn't be caught. Oh how sick he felt, he felt the bile coming to his mouth. It was his fault. Why?! Was he so useless that he couldn't even die properly. Using all his energy, Izuku slumped against a wall and started crying. Why did have to be such a _**Deku?!**_

 

* * *

 

 

Finally The Professor managed to find the kid. For a teen he sure was fast. But what he didn't wanted to find was Midoriya half way through a panic attack. What was more infuriating was that no one was helping or even batting an eye to him.The Professor slowly made his way to the greenette. He started patting his back, luckily Midoriya relaxed at the gesture. " Midoriya, it's alright. Come on tell me what's the matter?"

 

Izuku hesitated, took a deep breath and told him how he was supposedly the first victim of the villain and the how the number one hero saved him and how he grabbed on to his leg and how he thinks that the bottle he was carrying the villain fell. Izuku then gestured to the hostage," That's Katsuki Bakugou, my  _friend._  Now because of my recklessness he's in trouble" Izuku stated while shaking.

 

_Geez, what is it with this kid and blaming himself?_

 

"Look kid, it's not your fault,ok? Anyway, what do you think you can do? " he asked while helping Izuku up. He looked much better, but there a fiery determination in his eyes. The Professor has seen that look only once, when he was explaining about quirks and heroes. He felt a cold sweat forming on his forehead.

 

 

"Ki- Midoriya, no." the Professor warned him.

 

Izuku looked at him with a maniacal grin on his face,then threw the gummies that he had been given earlier at his face and made a mad sprint towards the villain.

 

" Ack! " Professor said while defending himself from the gummies. _Damn that kid keeps scaring me._

 

 

 

"Hey kid!! It's not safe!" someone shouted at Midoriya. Professor saw the greenette bolting towards the sludge. When the sludge tried to attack him with a tendril, he dodged him with ease and used his bag as an weapon and threw it at the villain's eye. ' _Pretty insightful kid '_ Professor thought to himself. But then he saw that the villain was gonna attack Izuku who was helping that Bakugou kid. So he did what he always does. He smirked at the thought.

 

 

Izuku was a reckless person, he knew that much. But he didn't think he'd be so reckless to throw gummies at a stranger then throwing his bag at a villain and then try to save Kacchan. " **Deku,** the hell are you doing?" Kacchan was glaring at Izuku. "It's because I couldn't just let you die"

 

 

Katsuki prided himself in being the best of the best. Because of his quirk everyone praised him, told him he was going to be a great hero. So, when a certain villain took him hostage and  he couldn't fight back using his quirk he realized how much useless he was just like shitty **deku**. Speaking of which..." Deku" Katsuki snarled " the hell are you doing?" he then looked at him and gave him one of his smiles. _God I hate that nerd._

 

The Professor knew he had to do something, so with a grin in a blink of an eye he teleported and grabbed both the kids and put them at least 10 meters away from the villain." Midoriya, you all right?"

"Wha- How?" Izuku looked really confused he was surprised too. He wouldn't blame him. "Kid a piece of advice, hold on to something tight. Tell that to the angry pomeranian, too." He faintly heard that Bakugou kid grumble something. The villain was still disoriented when the Professor looked at him.

 

"Look, I have no intention of killing or maiming you. So why don't you co-operate and surrender." the Professor said coldly. At this the villain started lunging at the Professor.

 

The Professor sighed, _typical villains_ he thought. All of a sudden a dark purple energy shot up from the Professor in the size of a small marble, he grabbed it and flicked a finger in the air while shouting " **HOLD ON!!** "

 

* * *

 The resulting shockwave made the sludge villain splatter everywhere and also changed the weather _twice_. It went from sunny to rainy to sunny again. Due to the shockwave the ground underneath the professor had cracked. This all had happened in a matter of seconds. Izuku was stunned, was the Professor really this strong? But I thought he had telekenisis? Then again he didn't know what quirks were, maybe where he came from it's natural to have more than one powers or maybe he acqui-

 

"Kid, you're mumbling. Quit it." the Professor told him coldly. His eyes which were glowing brightly were now fading to their normal purple.

 

"Oh! Right...sorry." Izuku said meekly. Izuku still was awestruck by the sheer amount of power, but with a power like that he shouldn't have gone overboard.

 

"Man, that was tense. I should have regulated my percentage of ****my power a bit more low." the Professor told Izuku. " I mean, I should have know that using only 0.5 % of my power could do this" the Professor said with a smile.

 

Izuku froze in his tracks. Fortunately Bakugou was out of earshot to hear this. Professor then looked at him with concern and said " You all right, Midoriya?"

Izuku wanted to ask all these questions but there was this lump in his throat and he couldn't. Apparently the Professor saw through this," I think I will need some explaining to do, don't I?"

 

"Yeah, you do." Izuku told the Professor. He was confused, and awestruck at the same time, he wanted to ask so many questions. At this the Professor scratched the back of his head and said," Alright, I'll answer your question when I'm done answering these bozos calling themselves heroes. You should go to the paramedics there, they will look over your injuries if you have any." gesturing towards the ambulance. " Also here take this" he said while giving Izuku his backpack.

 

 

 _Shit._ The Professor thought as he was making his way towards a hero that looked like a tree? _The hell._ The tree looking hero approached him and said," Hello sir. I'm the pro-hero Kamui Woods. I will be needing to see your hero liscence." He then proceded to show his liscence, from that The Professor got an idea of how it looked and then removed his psychic paper and showed him. "Here. I really wasn't on duty. It's just that kid is my friend's son. So you know..." the Professor lied. Kamui Woods looked at the paper for a few seconds too long for comfort and then gave it to Professor. " Right.... You may take the kid after he's been looked over by the paramedics. But next time, try to regulate your quirk." 

 

The Professor looked at the ambulance, he saw Izuku being scolded by a hunky looking hero while that Bakugou kid was being praised for his quirk, shaking his head in disagreement he made his towards to where Izuku was. He looked at the paramedic that was looking Izuku for injuries," Is he good enough to go home?" the Professor asked the paramedic. She looked at him with a _smile_  and said " Yeah, sure you can take him. He's uninjured as far I can see." He thanked her at took the kid by his side.

 

"Come on kid. I still need to drop you at you-" The Professor stopped mid sentence as he saw a hoard of reporters making their way towards them. _These vultures._ "Midoriya, hold my coat" Izuku complied and with the sound of a snap he was standing in front of the building he had jumped off from.

 

"Umm...Professor, what are we doing here?" he asked shyly while looking at Professor. He was looking at Izuku with a ' get ready for a suprise' look he then gestured at a big black police box. " We're going to your house using the Tardis." Izuku was confused for god knows which time. Izuku and The Professor started walking towards the big box. Izuku then questioned the Professor," Hey Professor, how are we gonna fit in that box? And how are you gonna take me home with it? " The Professor opened the doors and beckoned Izuku to enter. Izuku reluctantly entered.

 

It was pitch black inside the black box, as expected of a box. Behind him the Professor closed both doors of the box. The Professor looked at him, his eyes shining brightly in the dark. He then shoved Izuku forward towards the boundary of the box. Expecting an impact Izuku closed his eyes, but the impact never came. Instead he stumbled back and fell on his butt.

 

"Wha- what happ- happened?" Izuku asked while trying to adjust to the darkness. "Well," the Professor started " welcome..to the Tardis" after saying that he clapped his hand and light crept inside the box. Izuku then looked behind him and his eyes widened at seeing a huge room. _What the hell!_

 

The Professor chuckled at Izuku being confused and having no clue whatsoever. He looked at the Professor with a ' what the hell is going on' look.

 

"I-It's big-bigger on th-the ins-inside" Izuku said while trying to get up with shaking legs and failing.

 

" Is it? I never noticed." the Professor said sarcastically while making his way towards the console. Izuku just gave him a look of disbelief. Thankfully that comment calmed him down. He composed himself and started observing the room carefully.

 

"Hey, Professor. What does Tardis stand for?" Izuku asked.

 

"Oh, well it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space" Professor said calmly.

 

"I see." he said holding his chin thinking. Then realizations hit him. " Wait is it a Time machine?" he asked the Professor. The Professor smirked and replied," You're fast kid. Yeah you're partially right, but I'll tell you everything tomorrow. For now, get some rest.

 

" Ok " Izuku said meekly. "Oh by the way, tell me where you live." Izuku blinked, then complied with the request.

 

"Alright, hold on to something Midoriya!" the Professor said as he pulled a lever. The room started shaking while making a weird yet pleasant sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always see you next time.
> 
> Feedback appreciated with constructive criticism.
> 
> See you all next time Plus Ultra and Allons-y


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!?? I KNOW!! HERE!!
> 
> *Throws chapter 4*
> 
> FUFUFUFU ENJOY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own My hero academia or Doctor Who.
> 
> My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi 
> 
> Doctor Who belongs to BBC ( Sydney Newman )
> 
> Also Bakugou Katsuki is an Asshole.

 

The Professor didn't know why, but the Tardis liked to screw with people who entered her for the first time. So, it was natural for the Tardis to transport them to the moon instead of where they had to go. _How annoying._ Then it was also natural for Midoriya to freak out over where they were and started muttering. _Seriously, this kid had to tone down the muttering or else one day he's gonna scare someone._

 

" Pro-Professor we-we're o-on th-the m-m-m-moon! " Izuku replied stuttering frantically. He couldn't believe it! He was on the moon, the freaking moon! He looks at the Professor eagerly and asked," But I thought the Tardis was just a time machine? " He looked at Izuku with a tired expression, he then cracked his neck and explained that the Tardis was both a time machine and space ship. The Professor then made his way to a futuristic looking monitor and typed something as weird circles appeared on the monitor. He then mumbled something and pulled a lever, it made a _*click*_ sound and the room shook a bit while a weird sound echoed in the room. The console room then stopped shaking as it landed as a _thump_ was heard. He looked with awe again as he saw the pristine console room. Izuku still couldn't believe such a thing could exist.

 

" It's not a _thing,_ it's a she. The Tardis hates it when someone calls her a thing. " The Professor replied without looking at him as he was inspecting some kind of crimson device.

 

" Huh!? How did you kn-know!? " Izuku asked knowing how his privacy was invaded. The Professor looked with an amused look. He sighed and started writing something in a dark blue leather-bound book. On it in bold letters the name **BLUE** was written.

 

" The Tardis is telepathically linked to me,  whoever travels in the Tardis their mind can be read. That's how I got to read your thoughts. " The Professor said while still writing in the book. " Besides, shouldn't you go home? You must be tired after everything. " he asked Izuku. " Oh! right! Sorry Professor! Sorry Tardis! I'll be taking my leave now." Izuku said while bowing an almost 90 degree angle. The Professor snorted, looking at Izuku his dark purple eyes met the emerald eyes of the human in front of him.

 

" Go home kid. Your mom must be worried sick. I'll meet you in a couple of days or I'll meet you yesterday, who knows? Time travel can be a little wibbly-wobbly." The Professor said while closing the book with a slap.

 

" Right, see you soon Professor! " Izuku said while leaving the Tardis. Izuku stepped out and observed his surroundings. He was in an alley which was near his apartment complex. He started walking towards the opening of the alleyway when he stole a glance at the Tardis which then started to take off, making _that_ sound. The Tardis looked as if it was solid one moment and see-through the next. After a moment it disappeared. Izuku sighed as he started making his way toward his apartment complex. Izuku still couldn't believe how his day had gone by. In a span of hours he had been attacked by a villain, then saved by All Might who then proceeded to crush his dreams on a momements notice, and then he tried to- _no. Don't think about that._ Think about The Professor and the Tardis and the moon and Time-travel and...

 

Izuku cleared his thoughts as continued to walk towards his apartment. Just as he was about to turn the corner, a hand grabbed his left shoulder and shoved him into the nearby wall. Izuku slumped down as he felt a sudden burning sensation on his shoulder and a faint smell of nitroglyce- _no. not him, not after what he said._ Izuku slowly looked at the explosion-boy who was now glaring daggers at him. Bakugou Katsuki's expression which was normally just angry was now enraged and looked almost feral.

 

" Kacchan, what're you doin-" Izuku was cut off when an explosion was set off just beside his face. Izuku closed his mouth, he knew that Kacchan did this whenever he wanted to silence him.

 

Katsuki lowered his gaze and looked at the weak, worthless deku. " Look deku.." Katsuki began " I didn't come all the way over here just to slam you into a wall. So, why don't you listen carefully." " Deku, remember that back there you didn't help me in anyway. Your weak ass didn't save me, It was that hero who saved me. Not you! So why don't you reconsider the _advice_ I gave you earlier and **kill** yourself!? It will be the only useful thing you could do." Deku stiffened after hearing him. Katsuki huffed and then proceeded to set off a mini-explosion on his former childhood friend's other shoulder. At the gesture the quirkless freak flinched. Katsuki sighed in satisfaction that his message was conveyed and started making his way towards his home.

 

Izuku sighed in relief as his tormentor made his way home and away from him. Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself as he slowly stood up. After dusting himself to at least look presentable to his mother, he made his way to his building. After reaching the third floor of his complex, he used his spare key to open the door to his apartment. Almost instantly he was hit by the smell of his mother's cooking, judging by the smell she was making Katsudon, Izuku thought happily. " I'm home." Izuku said as he made his way towards the kitchen. Instantly his mother's head poked out of the kitchen and gave him a nod. " Ah! Izuku you're home. Good, go change while I finish cooking dinner. " with that she returned to cook the remaining dinner.

 

Izuku sighed as he made his way to his room.He entered his room and put his bag on his desk. He sighed and thought _I should really take a shower, I don't want the smell of sludge anyways_ ; he shuddered at the thought of being suffocated by the villain. He brushed the thought as he went to take a shower. Half an hour later he made his way towards the dinner table. Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya who was just setting up the plates on the dinner table when Izuku entered the room. Izuku then sat at the table while his mother handed him a bowl of Katsudon.

 

" So how was your day today Izuku? " at hearing the question he twitched a bit. _oh no._ Izuku's mind was running a mile an hour. He thought about how his day had transpired. _No she can't know about that. But then again what should I tell her._ Izuku looks at his mother who was looking at him intently waiting for an answer. Izuku sighed, took a deep breath and began retelling his day leaving the part about kacchan telling him to kill himself, him actually trying to do it and the Professor and his Tardis.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                     Meanwhile in the Tardis.

 

The Professor yawned as he finished writing some notes he had gathered in a book. The Professor was currently returning from the library room to the console room, he was carrying two books. A dark-blue leather-bound book and a dark-green leather-bound book. He was now nearing the console room. As he entered the console room he felt a tug on his head, he recognized the tug as when the Tardis wanted to ask something. The Professor sighed as he looked at the mid-section of the console and asked," What is it Tardis? " In response the Tardis gave a little hum, the professor instantly understood the question and gave a concerned glance at the console. " No, I don't think he will turn out like _him._ This kid has a heroic spirit than most people who call themselves _heroes._ Now if you don't mind tardis, remove the psychic connection please." He smiled as he felt the psychic link closing. " Thanks Tardis. You know the thing I said about you being 'telepathically linked' was a lie because I didn't wanna let the kid know that I read his mind " he said while making his way towards where he had kept the books. He picked up the dark-green leather-bound book and examined it. He remembered how this book was supposedly stored away as a spare if he ever needed to record notes or information on a particular person. He hadn't written anything in this type of book since _him_. The Professor stole a glance at the other book and shuddered.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, The Professor saw that the Tardis had displayed a photo of a certain person. The photo was of a young boy with lapis-blue hair and cheerful sapphire eyes, he had a michievous grin plastered on his face. The boy was playing with a basic sonic screwdriver.

 

The Professor smiled fondly at the memory of the photograph. " Thanks Tardis, I needed that. " Apparently that assured the Tardis that The Professor was alright. The Professor sighed as he looked at the dark-green book that was in his hand. He opened the book and read the first entry which he had written right after the kid had left and he had gone to the moon to landed the Tardis there. The Professor noted on how short but meaningful the first entry was. It was just a sentence, only five words. Five words that are gonna change that kid's life forever.

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

_**M i d o r i y a   I z u k u   h a s   a   q u i r k . . .** _


	5. Revelations and nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES I KNOW IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! BUT I WAS JUST TOO BUSY BUT FINALLY IT'S DONE!!! HERE YOU GO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY!!!

 

 

At the Midoriya Residence

 

" **AAAAAHHH!"**

Izuku jolted awake from his sleep thanks to a nightmare. There was sweat forming on his forehead, taking a deep breath he wiped the sweat away. Fumbling to get a glass of water he sat up on his bed. Just as he was about to get up, his phone started vibrating, startling him. Izuku groaned as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Adjusting his eyesight he tried to look at the caller id to see who was calling him, but there was no number instead he stared at a couple circle-like symbols which were constantly changing. Izuku raised an eyebrow before answering the call.

 

" Hello? Is this Izuku Midoriya? " a soft voice came from the other end. Instantly Izuku recognized the voice as the voice of the Professor. Now a little more awake ," Um., Professor why are you calling me? Did you want to talk or so-something?" Izuku asked scratching his head. " Ah! So you do remember me. Good for you broccoli boy!" professor exclaimed with an amused tone. " Broccoli boy? " Izuku asked him. " Yeah! I mean you can't tell me you don't have a broccoli for hair. " the professor said teasing the teenage boy, sighing the professor continued," Anyway jokes aside, I called you to tell you something important about you but we need to meet for that." professor paused before continuing again. " So if you are coming, meet me at Dagdobah beach park in a hour. Alright meet you then."

 

With that the Professor hung up the call. Izuku thought in silence as he let the information sink in. He started thinking about all the possible things the professor might want to tell him, but that train of thought was cut off when a _ping_ was heard from his phone. Opening the phone, he the message.

 

Ţ̣͚̺̤̙̺̓̃̉͌͐̒̄͂͘͟ͅḩ̭̫͍̀̈́̽̾͗͜ę̳͚͍̖̟͚͍̻̳̙͚͚̣̪̤̲̆̽͑̂̍̈́͛͛̉̾̓̎͛͑̚̚̕̕͢͢͡ ̌ͅP̺͙̙̬̱̩͕͗̆̇̈̉͛̆̈͟ṛ̨̢̧̛̮̮̬̖̻̤̦̽̄̆͋̃̃̒̎̉͋͢͟͠ͅo̡̨͍̞̳̯͓͈͔̯̖͍͙̹̪͕͓̲͎͑̔͛͐̂́̈̽̎̅̈͆̑̾̍̎͘͘̕̚͢f̼̞͍̖̤͔̦͎͖̟̿̅̏̅̒͌̈́̆̔͢͠͝ͅę̻͕͓̹̘̳͙̬͔̫̮̯̞̳̪̌̅͒̎̅̀́͛̒̽͐̉̄̌͝͡ş̡̯̺̟̀̆̇̓̚̚͢s̡̡̧̗͖̭̺͓͇̮̈̐͗͒̾̃̋̑̇̕͟͢͠ỏ̪r̨̢̟̮̟̯̞͈̭̤̱̜̼͇̪͚̜̘͐̇̋̒̾̄͂͛̅̏̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͡ :

***insert location***

**this is the location in case you forget about it.**

 

**Izuku:**

**Ah, no need to worry. I knew about it.**

 

Ţ̣͚̺̤̙̺̓̃̉͌͐̒̄͂͘͟ͅḩ̭̫͍̀̈́̽̾͗͜ę̳͚͍̖̟͚͍̻̳̙͚͚̣̪̤̲̆̽͑̂̍̈́͛͛̉̾̓̎͛͑̚̚̕̕͢͢͡ ̌ͅP̺͙̙̬̱̩͕͗̆̇̈̉͛̆̈͟ṛ̨̢̧̛̮̮̬̖̻̤̦̽̄̆͋̃̃̒̎̉͋͢͟͠ͅo̡̨͍̞̳̯͓͈͔̯̖͍͙̹̪͕͓̲͎͑̔͛͐̂́̈̽̎̅̈͆̑̾̍̎͘͘̕̚͢f̼̞͍̖̤͔̦͎͖̟̿̅̏̅̒͌̈́̆̔͢͠͝ͅę̻͕͓̹̘̳͙̬͔̫̮̯̞̳̪̌̅͒̎̅̀́͛̒̽͐̉̄̌͝͡ş̡̯̺̟̀̆̇̓̚̚͢s̡̡̧̗͖̭̺͓͇̮̈̐͗͒̾̃̋̑̇̕͟͢͠ỏ̪r̨̢̟̮̟̯̞͈̭̤̱̜̼͇̪͚̜̘͐̇̋̒̾̄͂͛̅̏̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͡ **:**

**Good. Also sorry about the glitching user name. I'll fix it later. Oh also bring some gloves, towel, bandages and a water bottle with you. You'll need it.**

 

**Izuku:**

**Alright I'll see you there.**

 

Closing his phone, Izuku started making his way towards his closet when he stepped on something. He looked down to find his All Might themed alarm clock on the floor, picking it up he set it on the nightstand. He glanced at the clock to see the time **3:20 a m** being displayed on the clock. Quickly he started collecting the things that he would be needing, after 20 or so minutes he was ready. Izuku had taken a gym bag containing a pair of gloves, bandages, towels, a water bottle and lastly a fresh notebook. After wearing a white hoodie and grey sweatpants, he started making his way towards the garbage ridden beach.

Izuku was jogging at a pleasant pace as he was humming a tune. As he turned a corner, he accidentally bumped into someone and fell on his back. He quickly got up and started apologizing to the person.

 

" Oh, I'm really so-sorry, I should've been more careful-" Izuku apologized but was cut off when the man spoke up.

" It's quite alright young man " a familiar voice rang in Izuku's head. He snapped his head forward only to see the shrunken form of _Al_ _l Might_ standing in front of him. Izuku couldn't breathe. A lump was forming in his throat and his heart beat started quickening. _What is going on? Why couldn't he breathe? Why was he shaking?_ All these thoughts started swirling in his mind as a *ping* was heard from his phone. This made Izuku come back to reality, fishing his phone out of his hoodie pocket he checked the time. Izuku paled as he realized that he was 5 minutes late and that The Professor had sent a text asking where he was. Taking a deep breath Izuku replied that he was almost there. Looking he saw All Might _smiling_ at him.

 

" Is something the matter young man? You seem a bit shaken up." the worried voice of All Might asked him.

 

" No no. Everything is alright, I'm just late... anyway sorry about this but I need to be on my way. Goodbye sir!" Izuku quickly said as he started running thankful that his hoodie was covering his mop of green hair.

 

* * *

 

 

The Professor was silently rummaging through the _junk_ that was the majority of Dagdobah beach when he caught sight of a shabby looking scarf. He perked as he saw the scarf, grabbing the scarf the professor started examining it. _It's in perfect condition! Why would anyone throw it away!? The scarf just needs a wash or two and it would return to its original state._ Grinning like a mad man the time lord with poor fashion sense carefully took the purple colored scarf and carried it towards the _useful_ pile. Feeling good with what he had collected, he put the materials in a cardboard box and put it near the Tardis. Then out of the corner of his he saw a figure approaching him. Knowing who it was, the professor went to greet the teenager.

 

" Looks like you're late. What took you so long? " the professor asked with an amused smile. Izuku was running down the stairs, his white hoodie fallen from his sweat-stained face, he was also carrying a orange gym bag with him. He was breathing heavily as he made his way to the professor.

 

" Sorry * _huff*_ I ran * _huff*_ into * _huff*_ someone." Izuku said catching his breath.

 

" It's alright, kid. I'm a patient guy." The Professor replied lacking any emotion, although being concerned by the tear stains on the greenette's face." Anyways, now that's out of the way. Help me carry this box in the Tardis, eh? " he said while gesturing towards a cardboard box near the Tardis.

 

" Oh sure! It's the least I can do!" Izuku said enthusiastly as he lifted the cardboard box with all the material in it, with a groan he successfully lifted the box and made it to the Tardis. The Professor opened the door for Izuku so that he could keep the box somewhere near the upper staircase of the console room. With a huff izuku put the box down on the upper level of the Tardis console. Smiling at him, the professor gave him a hot cup of hot chocolate as he gestured him towards one of the empty couch. Accepting the cup of cocoa, izuku sat at one of the couches. Taking a long sip of it, professor let himself relax against the warm sensation of the drink.

 

"So, you called me because you wanted to tell me something important....about me?" izuku asked sheepishly. He was looking down at his own cup of hot chocolate, tracing his finger over it's surface.

 

" Ah! Yes of course." saying that The Professor's eyes started glowing and looked at Izuku, specifically his chest area. Smiling to himself, The Professor's eyes came back to normal.

Feeling satisfied with himself, The Professor drank his remaining hot chocolate. " It's good to see my original speculation isn't false." The Professor said while humming to himself.

 

"What speculation?" Izuku asked curiously.

 

"Well, do you remember that I don't have a  _quirk ,_ right?" The Professor asked excitedly.

 

"Ummm.....Yeah! You called it your power instead of a quirk. Wait! What does that mean?!" Izuku asked.

 

" That's right,kid." The Professor said " Well, you see, I don't have a quirk per say. I mean these 'quirks' as you say are no more than advanced physical abilities, but they still have limitations, right?"

 

" Yeah. That's accurate." Izuku said smiling.

 

The pPofessor hummed in response. " So you see my abilities are very powerful, but the one I exhibited yesterday was called  _ **neo-energy.**_  It wasn't something I was born with, you see, we time lords aren't born superpowers or anything like that. That power and many more were put in me at the early age of my childhood, I was barely out of the academy. I mean, I was only given these powers because I could handle them because of a defect in my anatomy......" The Professor caught himself before he could dwell in more personal matter. But before The Professor could continue to 

 

" Wait, Time lords? " Izuku asked curiously while fishing his brand-new notebook out and started writing " So are you an alien? If you are then what kind of abilities do your species have? Can you fly!? Can you read minds or can you shoot lasers or do you have extra organs or are you physically stronger than humans. Wait you said your species isn't born with quirks! Then who gave you your pow-" Izuku cut his rambling as he saw the professor giving him an amused look.

 

 " For a kid your age, you're pretty smart Midoriya. You sure you don't have a super intelligence 'quirk' or something 'cause you assumed some of the base things a Time lord has." The Professor said smiling fondly. The Professor chuckled as he looked at the blushing greenette. " Anyway, enough about me! I didn't call you here to talk about me, did I? "

 

"No. You did not." Izuku laughed while scratching the back of his head.

 

" Alright! Now what was I saying...Ah, yes so one of the abilities to see what other people's pow- no quirks are. So when I looked at you I should've seen a blank slate, right?" Izuku nodded in agreement. " See, but that's the problem! I didn't see a blank slate, instead I saw a swirling mass of black energy situated at the center of your body. Now that suggests to me that you, _Izuku Midoriya_ have a quirk" The Professor said while dramatically pointing his finger towards the green-haired teen.

...

 

...

 

...

 

**" WHAAAAAAAAAT!? "** Izuku shouted as he understood what this revelation meant. _"He had a quirk? All this time? But how, he had the toe-joint that was proof that he was quirkless.I_

 

" Did the doctor who had announced your quirklessness perform a DNA test to check the _Q-Factor_ in your blood?" The Professor asked.

 

"No, actually." Izuku replied meekly.

 

" I see." The Professor said thoughtfully. Suddenly he jumped on his feet startling the greenette. " Anyways kid! Congratulation! But that's not all I called you for. Actually I wanted to ask you to train you for uh... is there a hero school or something."

 

" Yes, there is! UA! Only the most prestigious people manage to get in. It's entrance exam is only 10 months away!" Izuku said with his face shining bright.

 

"Good. Now listen, we'll be training your body,mind and quirk through hell and back. You think you're up for it!?"

 

" Yes! Absoloutely!" Izuku smiled a real genuine smile for the first time in years.

 

The Professor just grinned a like a mad-man at that.

 

* * *

 

 

Toshinori Yagi (also known as All Might) was enjoying his morning walk this particular day. It had been exactly one week since he had begun training his successor, the one who he deemed worthy to inherit his quirk. Checking his watch Yagi noticed that he still had a hour before the boy would come at the garbage-ridden beach. _" I still have some time to kill, maybe I cou-"_ his thoughts were abruptly cut as a person slammed into him resulting in the person to fall on their back. Yagi paused and blinked as the young person in front of him got up and started apologizing. From their voice Yagi understood that it was a young boy and was mostly the same age as his successor. The young boy was wearing a hoodie and grey pants, he was also carrying a gym bag. Yagi sighed as he cut the boy's apologies.

 

 " It's quite alright young man " Yagi said. The moment these words left his mouth the boy tensed and stopped to look at him. He was shaking and wasn't moving or saying anything. Worried, Yagi was just about to approach the boy when he heard a *ping* from the boy's phone. It looked that the kid came back to reality from that noise. He started reading the message when all of a sudden the kid paled and looked quite shaken up.

 

" Is something the matter young man? You seem a bit shaken up." Yagi asked, worry showing in his voice.

 

The kid dismissed him and said 'that it was alright' and 'that he was just late'. Without even giving him a second to think, the kid bolted away from him while saying goodbye. _Weird kid , Y_ agi thought as he saw the kid go but just as he had started running, the kid's hoodie fell revealing a mop of green hair.

 

...

 

...

 

_wait..._

_" It's **that** kid! The quirkless one!"_  Yagi thought as he raced after the greenette. Yagi wanted to meet that kid to apologize to him for being so cold to him yesterday. It must have been devastating to have their dreams crushed by their idol, Yagi grimaced at that thought. _What was I thinking!? No wonder he was shaken, he must have recognized me_ Yagi thought as he raced towards where he thought the teen had gone. Turning the corner he found himself in front of an...empty street. Sighing in defeat Yagi checked the time, he noticed that there was at least an hour before his protege would arrive. Thinking about the green-haired boy, Yagi hoped that he could meet him again so that he could apologize to him. He noted that the beach was now clearly in view, he was jogging at a pleasant pace when he overheard a conversation.

 

"-ran * _huff*_ into * _huff*_ someone." a familiar voice said. Hearing the kid's voice Yagi started approaching the beach when suddenly a warm and clear voice spoke.

 

" It's alright, kid. I'm a patient guy." the voice replied " Anyway, now that's out of the way. Help me carry this box in the Tardis, eh? " Toshinori heard a conformation from the kid and heard some shuffling of feet and a groan. Toshinori peeked around the corner and saw the kid carry a box of junk inside a black wooden box. There were mountains of junk behind the box indicating that there was space behind to accommodate at least two people.

In front of the entrance of the box was a tall man with fair skin, Toshinori guessed that this was the other voice. The man was wearing a long purple overcoat with black gloves. In his hand he had a ragged purple scarf, he was also wearing brown pants and a velvet shirt. Toshinori hadn't recognized the man until he saw his face. His face was well defined, he had a scar going from over his left eye to just under it. He had dark purple hair with a tint of black, and dark purple eyes. Realizing who he was looking at, Yagi very discreetly started taking the strange man's photos. He also took some of the box just to be on a safe side.

The moment the man stepped inside the box, Toshinori let out a sigh of relief. Making his way towards the box, he texted Tsukauchi the photographs and a single text message saying that he had found the _vigilante_ from yesterday. He quietly crept towards the black box and started examining it. From up-close it looked like a london police box from pre-quirk era. Toshinori was quite shocked at how an pre-quirk era antique item replica was in a garbage dump. Wanting to see how the wooden box was welded to the mountain of garbage, Toshinori made his way towards the back of the box.

 

What Toshinori saw made his blood freeze. He couldn't move. His blood ran cold.

 

_The **box**.....was......at least...... **5 meters**.....away from the mountain of junk._

 

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori could only say one thing to himself.

 

...

 

...

 

_" What.....the.....FU- "_


	6. NOT A CHAPTER ( IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT)

 

 **I am posting this message to inform you all that I am going on a 6 month long hiatus. Don't worry I will be continuing this story, I love it too much to give it up.**  
**Anyway for now I will be inactive because of my Very Important Exams coming up.**  
**Hope you understand.**  
**See you in 6 months, Allons-y.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Professor here. And yes the character has my name and i don't want to change it just because we have the same name. Now, this idea has been swirling in the depths of my mind for two years. Its finally brought into action. The idea is the concept of The Professor. There may be a mention of our other Time Lord. Updates will come as the chapters are written. See you till then. Bye.


End file.
